1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forming an anastomoses between hollow anatomical structures or bodies, such as blood vessels, and more particularly, to using magnetism to form such anastomoses.
2. Description of Related Art
Many anastomotic couplings have been proposed as substitutes for a conventional, handsewn sutured anastomosis; they have had limited success. Such couplings are used to attach various hollow structures in the body, including blood vessels. In the vascular field, most of the proposed couplers or connectors have failed to duplicate the success of sutured anastomoses and, as such, have not been widely used or accepted.
Among the drawbacks associated with proposed anastomotic couplers are failure to achieve an acceptable patency rate, insecure or inadequate attachment of the coupler to the vessels, and the inability to produce a good anastomosis on a repeated basis.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and devices for forming a non-sutured anastomosis between hollow bodies in a quick, easy and repeatable manner.